1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is an apparatus which washes laundry using electricity, and generally includes a tub to store wash water, a spin basket rotatably installed in the tub, a pulsator rotatably installed at the bottom of the spin basket, and a motor and a clutch to rotate the spin basket and the pulsator.
When the spin basket and the pulsator are rotated under the condition that laundry and wash water are put into the spin basket, the pulsator agitates the laundry in the spin basket together with the wash water to remove dirt from the laundry.
In general, in order to increase washing capacity of the washing machine, a size of the spin basket into which the laundry is put, i.e., a diameter or height of the spin basket, may be increased, and in case that the size of the spin basket is increased, sizes of the tub accommodating the spin basket and a cabinet accommodating the tub may be increased also.
As the size of the cabinet, i.e., the size of the washing machine, is increased, a space in which the washing machine is installed is limited, and particularly, in the case of a vertical axis washing machine, as a height of the washing machine is increased, it is inconvenient to put laundry thereinto and thus a structure to solve such inconvenience may be required.